warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust Muzzle
|pastaffie = Tall Shadow's Camp |namest = Kit: |namesl = Dust MuzzleRevealed on Kate's Blog |death = Unknown |age = Approx. 2 moons |postdeath = None |familyl = Wind Gorsestar Emberkit Mothflight, Morning Whisker |familyt = Mother: Father: Brother: Sisters: |mentor = None Known |apps = None Known |livebooks = The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided |deadbooks = None}} Dust Muzzle is a tiny, fluffy, gray tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The First Battle :Although initially unnamed, Dust Muzzle, alongside his siblings, are born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. Rainswept Flower, a member of Tall Shadow's group, notes that Wind Runner has started her kitting much too early, and Thunder voices concern over their well-being, hoping that they won't die. Turtle Tail comments that Wind Runner wasn't due for another moon, and many of the cats worry for the young kits' welfare. :He is the second kit born, flopping out of his bundle, and Turtle Tail points out that the kit was fine, and invites Thunder to see. Dust Muzzle mewls, eyes closed, and his tail is compared to that of a lizard's. Thunder asks if that was its supposed appearance, and Turtle Tail confirms it. Wind Runner successfully kits, and gives birth to Dust Muzzle, Emberkit, Morning Whisker, and Moth Flight. Dappled Pelt says they are small, but perfect kits. Not long after they are born, however, Dust Muzzle's brother, Emberkit, passes away, and their mother is struck with grief. After arriving upon hearing the news from Gorse Fur, Gray Wing sees Dust Muzzle and his two sisters safely suckling at their mother's belly, and inquires about Emberkit. When Wind rebukes Gray Wing for his comments, Dust Muzzle and the other kits mew fretfully, trying to get to their mother. The Blazing Star :When the moor cats discover that Morning Whisker has the strange illness that has been stalking the forest, Dust Muzzle is seen with his other sister Moth Flight, watching anxiously from their mother's side as Pebble Heart attempts to help her. : A Forest Divided : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Dust Muzzle is briefly appears on Wind Runner’s page. When Wind realized she was expecting kits and asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of this larger group. After the Great Battle, the family stayed on the moor but separated themselves from most of the mountains cats. Trivia *Kate revealed the name for Dust Muzzle on her blog.Revealed on Kate's Blog **She later confirmed that Dust Muzzle was the gray kit mentioned in ''The First Battle.Revealed on Kate's Blog *He, Morning Whisker, and Moth Flight are accidentally listed under Clear Sky's camp in the allegiances for The Blazing Star, as he and his sisters are shown to be living with their parents in Tall Shadow's camp. Kin Members Mother: :Wind: Father: :Gorsestar: Sisters: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Brother: :Emberkit: Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Aunt: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: :Two Unnamed Kits: :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Smokekit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Brindlekit:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Early Settlers Category:Rogue Category:Kit Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Minor Character Category:The First Battle characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Wind Runner's Cats